


Jail

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [35]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon gets into a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail

Jared pinched the side of his nose, the young man breathing through it, “And why are you in jail again?”

                The man on the other side chuckled sheepishly, “Well, Jay…”

                “Don’t start with the excuses Shannon,” Jared remarked tensely.

                “It was just a small tussle,” Shannon reasoned.

                “A ‘small tussle’ doesn’t put someone in jail Shannon!” Jared shouted as he grabbed his car keys, “County jail?”

                “Yes, and no one was hurt,” Shannon replied sullenly, “You know, you do a great imitation of Mama.”

                “Just wait until Mama hears about this!” Jared ranted as he started his car, “Two months in L.A and you’re in jail, yeah, this will look great.”

                “I’m sorry Jay.”

                Sighing, Jared ran a hand over his face, “Just…sit there and don’t do anything stupid Shan, alright? I’m on my way.”


End file.
